


The Collectives: Universe 1

by Muppet_Fucker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muppet_Fucker/pseuds/Muppet_Fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one begin to describe the world? Not in a series of sentences, no. A few sentences cannot possibly hope to catch the vast network of dimensional universes. A description will not cover the complexity of the world, one must explain it simply. Perhaps... As a story? A story full of ordinary characters, with their ordinary lives in which they live and die.</p><p>However... This will not be that kind of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collectives: Universe 1

This story begins in an extraordinary universe where extraordinary things tend to happen. It begins on a planet, not unlike earth, in a galaxy far away. The name of this planet has no translation and cannot be pronounced in human tongues.

On this planet there are beings with amazing powers, such as telepathy and flight. These beings are peaceful and monk-like. Unfortunately the universe is full of powerful beings, and not all are peaceful. One such being is Thornagus, a Demon Lord from a place unmentionable. He is a monstrous tyrant who destroys planets and civilizations without mercy or remorse. He takes over kingdoms and drains their planet of resources.

One millennia, he came upon the monk planet, discovering it's splendor of resources, and declared himself their new ruler. Unfortunately the Queen at the time had two daughters of her own, and did not escape the Demons' sight. He threatened the planets existence in order to wed the eldest, a most beautiful creature. The Queen agreed to this, buying her planet some time.

A hundred years pass and the Queen decides that, now that there is an heir on the way, it is time to send for help. The Queen sent for a Seraph, the only creature who could rid them of the Demon.

The Queen of the Seraphim, being the most powerful warrior on her home planet, comes to The Queens' aide herself, banishing Thornagus to another realm.

The Queen rejoiced, giving into hoping again, for a little princeling was on the way, meaning she could finally retire to The Slumber.

When the child was born, it was seen as an abomination and the bride was disgusted with it. This did not stop the reigning Queen from entering Slumber, and this made her eldest daughter the new ruler.

Five years passed as the new regent continued to shun the child, a caretaker watching over him night and day. Eventually, when the caretaker approached the Queen in hope that she would see the fault in her ways, and asked that The Queen at least try to raise the child as her own. The Queen, enraged, banished the child and caretaker to The Shadow Realm, with but one token of protection: a Sacred Guardian.

A thousand years pass and The Queen remarried, bearing a single child before the untimely death of the King. As for the banished child, he grew up strong and I afraid in the Shadow filled planet, for he had his Guardian. The caretaker had passed around the child's thirtieth year, giving him knowledge and wisdom about where he really comes from. At the age of one thousand he received the gift of foresight, a talent his mother shared. For the first five hundred years he did nothing, not daring interfere with the events that transpired in his head.

One day he saw something he could not ignore, for it would bring an end to all universes as we know it. This would be his last day on the planet. Once securely atop his Guardian, and with a bit of effort, portal jumped to a planet nearby. Earth.

The Sight could be a tricky thing, thus the child was too early for the event. However he did know where the event would take place, and so that's where he remained. The boy soon found a job and earned enough money to buy a home, settling in for now until the Sight showed him more.

For a hundred and twenty years he waited and a new civilization took place of the old one. The people changed and the world became more dangerous. The streets crawled with criminals, and as criminals rise up, so will heroes.

\---

This team of heroes were made up of strange teenagers. The leader had trained in martial arts and became a master of fighting. His brother, adopted when found on the streets as a baby, had the ability to morph into anything. The third member crash landed from outer space. Her abilities were a bit more spectacular, including flight and extraterrestrial strength. The fourth and final member of the team resided under the ocean just outside the city bay, a prince among his people in the Drowned city. His abilities ranged from underwater breathing and controlling currents, to the strength and agility of ten men.

Of course the child had to grab these heroes attention, watching their outings was the first step to being a hero. The second step was to join in on a fight that they underestimate.

**•**

**And now a word from our sponsor!!! Me. My name is Emiline, and I'm the real hero of the story. Well, more like a neutral party than a hero... But who cares? Not me. You're probably wondering why I didn't start the story like this, and the truth is: I don't really know. Maybe there's an actual writer controlling what I say, who knows? I certainly don't care either. Now that we've cleared up your questions,( and don't say those weren't your questions, cuz I know they were) lets get down to business (to defeat the Huns!!). My backstory is pretty boring and pretty much a basic shitstorm, so I'll explain quickly! I was normal before my "accident", I worked for a place delivering pizza via moped. One night I was jogging in the park, smart idea I know. I had a feeling I was being followed, and being the female protagonist of the story, I knew I had to run. Mostly because something bad always happens to the main character to start them on the path to revenge. SPOILER ALERT: there is no revenge.**

**Anyway, so I ran faster and my follower ran after me, and so I sped up, so they sped up, etc. Eventually I ended up sprinting for my life, and for some dumbass reason it started to rain. There was lighting and cursing, I was scared, my follower was scared, it was a mess.** **So there I am sprinting and soaking wet, when I'm struck by ten thousand volts of electricity.**

**When I woke up, it was daytime and I didn't recognize where I was. So I did what anyone would do, I explored, thinking I was late to work. Did I care? No, get with the theme. Of course it didn't occur to me that I was in a different universe, so I continued looking for my home.**

**AND unfortunately for you this is where my backstory becomes spoilers that the writer won't allow me to divulge. So back to the weird alien dude and his "Guardian" (who is really a dragon, lol.)**

**(The writer clears her throat, apologizes for the interuption, and continues...)**

•

The perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of a fight with a particularly skilled opponent. Two heroes down and a third following closely behind, the child jumped right in with no hesitation. He flew down on his Guardian and interrupted the fight. At the sight of the Guardian the criminal began to run. The child portal jumped in front of him and brought a blow to the mans' face.

The heroes clammored at his ability to portal jump and asked who he was. Of course you can't expect someone to believe you see the future, so he improvised.

"My name is Terran." He stated, clamping his hands together in a respectful manner. The leader stepped forward, took his hand and shook it, giving Terran a smile.

"I'm Robbie, and this is Viola," he said gesturing to the tall alien girl, "this is my brother Morphius, and this is Prince Clive of the Drowned City." They asked if he had a team. He told them no, and so they extended an offer, handing him a communicative device.

They explained that he had to prove himself trustworthy, and so he did. This took several weeks, but when the time came they offered him and his Guardian a new home. He gladly accepted, knowing soon he would have to tell them about the event closing in upon them.

•

Watching atop a building that night during the fight was a dark silhouette with an even darker intent. After the heroes had gone, the apprentice reported back to their master, divulging everything they saw. Their master, a dark soul, pondered for a moment. He decided that his apprentice would continue watching closely and reporting back to him. The apprentice bowed, slithering away back into the night.

•

The first few weeks being with the  group were a little rough around the edges, but at least Terran was making friends. They had to work hard, training almost non stop on their teamwork capabilities, all the while getting to know each others strengths and weaknesses.

Morphius would make jokes during serious times, that was his weakness. Prince Clive had a big ego, and Robbie and Viola would drop everything to make sure the other was okay after a blow.

Terran's weakness was not one during battle, but more a weakness in a social environment. He did not talk a lot and knew little of the world he lived on besides the historic events. However, just as the others worked on their flaws, he also worked on his. On uneventful days the group would wander around the city, exploring amazing sights and eating the best foods.

One of these uneventful days excluded Robbie and Viola, who were on something called a "date". It was just the boys in the main square, surrounded by crowds of people... Who were unaware of a dangerous vehicular pursuit headed their way.

The whole event was rather quick. It began with the three boys sitting at a table, relaxing and making small talk about the weather. Just as they received their pizza from a rather distracted waitress, a siren alerted Terran, who looked down the street to find a speeding car and police cruiser coming their way. They stood up just as the car sped passed, followed by the cruiser... And a strange blur of electricity.

Terran turns to the others, "keep the people back, I can handle this." And he turns back to the scene.

The speeding car suddenly flips and heads toward a woman and her little girl. Terran doesn't hesitate, and portal jumps to save them...but when he pops up where they were, they're out of harms way. Unfortunately he just put himself right under the car, realizing it too late to move.

Suddenly he is thrown to the side and lands on the opposite side of the street. He looks up, hearing a crunch of metal, and to his surprise the Lightning blur is crouched, holding up the car from the ground. The blur drops the beat up car on the pavement and begins to become clearer... More like a person.

Terran stands up slowly, bruises beginning to heal, and looks for Clive and Morphius. The wreckage has damaged a few shops, but so far he doesn't see any injuries. So, he approaches the blur, who is busy ripping the door off the car and dragging out the driver. The driver has a head injury and is heavily tattooed, a smirk planted on his face as the blur lifts him to his feet.

"Affa noon, Sweetheart. You 'ere to take me in? You'll hafta cuff me first." The man slurs, spitting blood I the blur's sneakers.

"Nah, the only punishment you'll get is this-" the blur states, kneeing the man in the crotch. He grunts and bends down, but he doesn't get a chance to complain. As soon as he stoops, the blur slugs the man in the face so hard that he flails to the ground. He starts cackling, blood spurting from his mouth.

"is tha' the bess you can do? You're gonna hafta be fasta than tha'," he groans as he rises up, cracking his neck, "ta defea' me." He finishes, grinning at the blur with red stained teeth.

"Oh, did... Did you not see me save three people and stop the car in time it took your head to bounce off the steering wheel of the car?" She floats, firing off another jab at the man's face.

As soon as the man could stand, he replied, "You may be quick, but you're no supahuman like me."

"Then let's stop the chit chat. Show me whatcha got, Homefry." The blur shoots backwards, putting up her hands and gesturing the man towards her. He growls and pounces at her, throwing his fists as fast as he can. The blur dodges each, only one clips her and she flys back, catching herself just before the wreckage of the car. Her shoes skid and smoke, and she smirks up at the man.

"Lemme guess, classic super strength?" She asks, standing up and strutting towards him.

He nods, "And no prison can hold me!" He shouts, his voice echoing through the empty quiet square. The citizens all migrated to the shops, watching the scene from the Windows.

"That's funny, I know one that was built for people like you and I... And I happen to know someone in need of some test subjects." She explains, stopping just a few feet away from the battered man.

"Ah yeah? Well..." The man thinks for a moment, than sprints the other direction. The blur watches for a moment, clearly amused at the mans audacity to think he could out run her.

"Uh, are you going to let him get away, or should I go after him?" Terran asks, completely confused as to why she's just watching him get away. She glances at him for a moment, then looks back at the man.

"Don't worry, I got him. I just like playing tag." She quips out, disappearing in a flash. Terran stares at where she stood seconds before. That's when he hears it, a blood curdling scream coming from the sky. It's the man, flying through the air directly towards where the blur stood. Then just like that she's back, ready to catch the man before he hits the ground.

She catches him bridal style and looks down at the man for a moment.

"Di- did you juss save me?" He asks, obviously shook up.

"Nope." The blur retorts, dropping him to the ground. The man groans and the blur picks him up, slinging him over her shoulder.

"Come on, Sunshine, my friend has a cell with your name on it." She says to the unconscious man, before sprinting off. For a moment there's complete silence, then slowly the bells chime in door as the citizens exit their safety spots.

Clive and Morphius clear their throats from behind Terran and approach him from both sides. As always, Morphius has to make a joke.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better! I think I'm in love!!" He chuckles out, clutching his heart.

\---

The week after went by in a flash, and Terran had almost forgotten about the incident. Almost. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, wondering why the bloodied man had tried running away, even though he knew he'd be caught. And the blur, was quite a character, what had she meant when she said she had a friend with a cell for the man? She couldn't have meant the police, after all they haven't invented a place to keep super humans yet. It was all so strange, but Terran managed to shake away these thoughts. Today was the day he was to be taken to his new home with the heroes. It couldn't be much longer now, until the dreadful event was to happen. It seemed to be looming close by, holding its position for the opportune moment. Although the event was near, Terran enjoyed the surprise party the heroes threw for him, welcoming him to their home.

To celebrate his first full week At headquarters and his first Friday as a real part of a team, the heroes order pizza from Pizza Joe's Speedy Delivery. At first they didn't think about how the delivery was going to get to the island, but eventually they got worried about not getting their pizza.

"Should I go get it? I bet the delivery guys waiting on the coast for me." Morphius pipes up, hopping from the sofa to grab his jacket. He opens the door, but is blocked from leaving from leaving by a woman with crazy curly red hair, holding her hand ready to knock against the missing door. She grins, pulling out earbuds and holding up their pizza.

"Did you guys order a Supreme Meat Treat?" She asks, reading off the order receipt. At first there is a collective cheer from the team, and then Terran speaks up.

"How did you get to the island?" The woman falters in handing the pizza over, but makes a speedy recovery. The whole team pauses the celebration, turning to stare at the woman, who is avoiding eye contact with them.

"I... Swam?" She manages to get out, not sounding completely convinced of her own words.

As Morph hands her her tip, Terran yells, "Don't let it drop!!" As he tosses a glass into the air near the woman, but not near enough for her to catch in time. Fortunately, Terran made a connection and knew she would go for the bait. Just as he suspected, she never hesitated as she burst with impossible speed across the room, catching the glass. She pauses for a minute, then sprints over to Terran, tossing the glass into his hands.

"I believe that's yours." She quips, putting her hand on her hip, cocking her eyebrow. Terran stands, ready to fight at the first sign of attack.

"why are you here?" He asks, hoping to get a straight answer. Unfortunately for him, the blur doesn't seem to be the type of person to give those answers.

"Delivering a pizza to a group of inconspicuous, super powered teenagers." she states simply, as if she's recited the words a few times.

"That may be true, but what I am trying to imply is something I need to know. Are you here to do anything other than deliver a pizza? Are you here to attack?" Terran clarifies, hoping for a direct answer this time.

"No. I may have powers, but they don't pay the bills. I mean I don't pay electric because I can generate it, but for all other ones I need money to have." She explains, shrugging at the implied suspicion and general misunderstanding. Terran nods sitting back down and relaxing.

"Sooo, do you have a name we can call you? More specifically are you looking to be on a team?" Morphius inquires when she goes to leave, blocking the door by leaning on it.

The woman turns to the team, giving a small smile, "Oh yeah! I'm Speedy! I'm not much for teams, but that's probably because I've never been on a team. Probably because I'm annoying." She states, shrugging again.

The whole team is silent for a moment, then Robbie stands and approaches her. Robbie pushes Morph out of Speedy's way, "Well, you're always welcome to bring up pizza on Fridays, and who knows, maybe we can see about you being on the team. Of course we would need a full demonstration of your powers."

"Geez, you'd think I had applied for another job!" Speedy laughs out lightly.

"You did the moment you caught the cup." Robbie replies, opening the door and gesturing for Speedy to make her departure. Speedy turns to the team and waves, then she turns back to Robbie, saluting, as she speeds across the bay, sending a trail of mist behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So at first this was a fan fiction, but I decided to try out writing an original! I figured why not give it a go and see what happens?! So please don't be afraid to leave comments, I take criticism very well!!!


End file.
